Flores em você Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele a amava de tal forma que nao poderia descrever, tantas brigas e tantas discussoes e agora ele se encontrava encanrando ela daquela forma, ele nao sabia explicar, mas nao queria jamais deixar de amar ela daquela forma


**Flores em você.**

**Ira.**

Ele estava abraçado a ela na casa da árvore deles, ninguém poderia achar aquele lugar, era o lugar especial deles, assim como Harry tinha a mansão Potter, aquela casa na árvore na orla da floresta proibida era o refugio para Rony e Mione, aquele lugar tinha sido uma descoberta interessante, mas muito bem útil.

-No que você pensa no futuro Rony? –ela pergunta meio sonolento aos braços dele, Rony tinha um sorriso e fala.

-Eu não sei... –ele fala quietamente e depois se inclina e sussurra no ouvido dela –apenas que quero você nele –ela lhe dá um sorriso doce antes de se unirem em um beijo apaixonado.

**De todo o meu passado  
Boas e más recordações  
Quero viver meu presente  
E lembrar tudo depois.**

O beijo foi se intensificando cada vez mais, estes tempos eles perdiam o controle totalmente do que faziam, Hermione não tentava mais parar, desde a noite em que ela e Rony tinha feito amor, a alma deles parecia clamar por cada segundo que eles ficassem separados, eles então ficavam juntos, sempre que conseguiam.

-Você já pensou se os professores descobrissem? –ela pergunta em um tom um tanto preocupada, Rony sorri para ela e fala.

-Podemos ser expulsos –ele fica com um sorriso maior –Ou a minha mãe pode nos matar... –ele começa a rir ao que Hermione estremece ao se lembrar das conferencias que ela teve que dar para ela e Gina sobre fazer amor com um homem.

**Nessa vida passageira  
Eu sou eu, você é você  
Isso é o que mais me agrada  
Isso é o que me faz dizer**

**Que vejo flores em você.**

-O que você pensa em fazer quando terminar a escola? –ele pergunta com um sorriso, tinha algumas idéias do que ela poderia querer fazer, ela adquiriu aqueles brilhos nos olhos e começa a falar sobre uma faculdade de transfiguração que durava apenas dois anos, onde ela poderia se graduar e poderia ensinar para uma escola primaria, Rony apenas sorria quando ela começou a altercar sobre entrar no ministérios para entrar com um direito para os elfos domésticos, embora metade das coisas que ela falava ele não poderia entender, tudo o que ele poderia pensar era em como ela ficava linda quando franzia a sobrancelha quando pensava nas opções dela.

-Mione –ele sussurra, ela sai de seus devaneios e ele sorri malicioso para ela –com o seu cérebro, eu não vou me admirar se você for nomeada a ministra da magia mais nova da Inglaterra –ele sorri mais ao ver ela corar.

**De todo o meu passado  
Boas e más recordações  
Quero viver meu presente  
E lembrar tudo depois.**

Eles ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre o futuro, imaginando como seria a casa deles, a família que eles queriam formar, mas logo tudo foi esquecido quando eles começaram a se beijar, Hermione uma vez o acusou que os beijos dele a faziam tão distraída demais, tanto que uma vez ela perdeu pontos que poderia ganhar quando deveria ter respondido a professora Mcgonagall, mas agora mesmo ela não pensava em pontos ou professores, tudo o que ela queria era sentir o corpo do ruivo que ela amava apertado ao dela.

-Você vai me deixar louca Rony Weasley –ela fala no ouvido dele lhe mandando calafrios pela espinha toda, ele sorri e sussurra no ouvido dela.

-Você já me deixou louco Hermione Granger –

**Nessa vida passageira  
Eu sou eu, você é você  
Isso é o que mais me agrada  
Isso é o que me faz dizer.**

Ele pega a varinha que estava em uma das mesas de cabeceira e lança um feitiço calmamente em uma das janelas que ficava de frente, quando o feitiço acertou a janela, parecia que não apenas a janela, mas o teto inteiro se abria, dando uma visão das estrelas e da lua cheia, eles ainda não tinham descoberto a maioria das surpresas que aquela casa na árvore poderia fazer, mas poder ver o céu e a casa ainda manter a temperatura quente para os dois era uma coisa que eles agradeciam, Hermione encarava ele com um sorriso e se deita sobre seus braços e começa a olhar para o céu junto com ele.

-Nossa estrela –ela aponta para uma estrela que parecia se destacar no céu, Rony sorri também, desde o dia em que eles fizeram amor naquela cabana eles tinha nomeado aquela estrela em particular como se fosse deles.

-Esta brilhando muito hoje –ele olha para ela e sorri –mostrando o quanto a gente se ama –ela se inclina e o beija.

**Que vejo flores em você**

**Que vejo flores em você**

**Que vejo flores em você**

**Que vejo flores em você.**

Os beijos estavam ficando novamente intenso, mas eles tinham que voltar para a escola, Hermione finalmente consegue se afastar do ruivo e lhe manda um sorriso sonhador.

-Precisamos voltar para a escola amor –Rony no começo fica triste, mas logo sorri e com um movimento de mão, Hermione e rodeada por flores, eram todas que ela adorava, cada uma emanava um doce aroma que ela nunca tinha sentido, mas que ela sorria muito quando sentia, ela olha para o namorado que tinha se levantado e ido para perto dela e fala.

-Podemos passar por muitas coisas Mione, brigas, discussões beijos e tudo o mais... Mas eu sempre vou lhe ver assim... Como a mulher que eu amo... E sempre vou amar –os dois se unem em um beijo novamente e logo voltam abraçados para Hogwarts e nem notam que a estrela que eles tinha nomeado brilhava intensamente sobre o amor deles.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA MINHA AMIGA QUE VOLTOU DEPOIS DE UMA TEMPORADA FORA DA NET.RSRSRS TE ADORO LINDA.. ESTA SONG VAI PARA A CAROL CLAIRE.RSRSRS TE ADORO MEU ANJO..**


End file.
